Run
by Thequeenisalive
Summary: With wolfblood's being half human and half wolf is it any wonder that they display other wolf like qualities, takes place after season one finale
1. How come you're not here

**Hi everyone. Yes, I know another story while I still have one going. Anyone who reads 'Bring Me Home' should know that I really don't have an update schedule. When my muse decides she wants to wake up that's when I update. Anyway this idea hasn't left me alone for a while, so I needed to write it out. My first 'M' rated fic, hope you all enjoy. On a side note, all songs used in this story are inspired by p!nk, cos she's just so awesome. **

***/*/***

_Are you hiding in the closet?_

_Are you underneath the bed?_

_Did you go for a long walk off a short pier?_

_How come you're not here?_

***/*/***

The snow had begun to settle on the ground and Maddy sighed, tightening her coat around her body. It had been the first day back at college after the winter break and she was glad it was over. She had felt hot and almost tingly all day. She hadn't enjoyed being touched by others as they ran past her to get to classes and, if it wasn't for Shannon, she would have probably wolfed out.

It had been three years since Shannon and Tom had found out about her little hairy problem, three years since He left her. In that time, she had kept her head down and tried to get on with her normal life, finished school and been accepted into photography course at a local college. Shannon and Tom had followed her, Tom in the sports programme and Shannon in animal management. Many others from Bradlington had also managed to get into the college, such as Jimi who, following his father's footsteps had gone into business whilst Liam had almost disappeared completely after his grandfather had visited him.

She ran the last mile, conscience that tonight was a full moon and she didn't have much time to get home. As she neared the hill by her house, she stopped, dropping her bag and looking around her. She could sense another wolfblood in the area. She took a sniff and looked to where the golden strands of scent disappeared. She looked back at the house, before following the scent.

*/*/*

Rhydian ran through the woods near Stoneybridge with Maddy on his mind. He had thought about her every day in the last three years but for the last few days the need to be with her began to get stronger. So he ran away from the wild pack to find her. He didn't know why he needed to be with her but his wolf was determined to find her. He was already on the edge of control, the wolf struggling to get free the closer he came to her.

He stopped as he heard her approach, only a couple of metres away from him. His wolf howled in happiness and the last of his control snapped, letting the wolf fully take over.

*/*/*

**Short but I want to know what you guys think. Leave me a review but no pressure.**


	2. Bad Influence

**Hi everyone. Yes, I know another story while I still have one going. Anyone who reads 'Bring Me Home' should know that I really don't have an update schedule. When my muse decides she wants to wake up that's when I update. Anyway this idea hasn't left me alone for a while, so I needed to write it out. My first 'M' rated fic, hope you all enjoy. On a side note, all songs used in this story are inspired by p!nk, cos she's just so awesome. **

***/*/***

_I can't help, I like to party, it's generic _

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go _

_Where she stops nobody knows _

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

***/*/***

Rhydian ran towards the intoxicating smell, it was the only thing on his mind and he was determined to find it. He stopped once more before finding the location and setting off again. It wasn't long until he had found it, her. Her long dark hair gently blowing in the breeze, a long knitted top and tight fitted leggings, showing of an incredible amount of leg. He growled under his breath before grabbing her from behind and whispering in her ear

"Mine"

Maddy froze at the comment, the heat from her stomach growing as a hand wrapped around her front, seemingly caressing her stomach as it moved to her hip. Maddy spun to face the man behind her.

"You came back" Rhydian took her face in one hand before saying

"Always, for you" He gave her a gentle kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much. Haven't stopped thinking about you" Maddy pulled him down to her level and kissed him and, for Rhydian, the control snapped. He pulled Maddy closer to him, determined to feel every inch of her against him and, when that wasn't enough anymore, his hands moved from her hips to her thighs, lifting her and grinding her against him. Maddy moaned before pulling away slightly

"We need to stop" Rhydian growled

"No, I need you" Maddy looked up at the sky, noticing the darkness,

"I need to go home, back to the den" She slid down Rhydian grasp and held out a hand

"Come with me"

*/*/*

**Short but I want to know what you guys think. Leave me a review but no pressure.**


	3. Are we all we are

**Hi, so I'm finally updating. Know I promised a certain someone ( Ilovebobbylockwood ) who, by the way thanks for kicking my arse to update through a PM, that I would update on Monday but due to staff meetings and waiting for my results for my essay (Yay, I passed) I'm back. Two weeks off from work and Uni so expect more updates.**

*/*/*

_Seven seconds, seven seconds_

_That is all the time you got to make your point_

_My attention, my attention's_

_Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint_

_I know we're better than the masses _

_But we're all followin' our asses _

_And if our shit is not together_

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed_

_Open up and let it be_

*/*/*

To say Shannon was worried would be an understatement. Maddy had been acting strange all day and Shannon knew it had to be wolf related.

"She could just be ill, Shan" Shannon shook her head and picked up her cup of coffee, looking across the table at Tom.

"It's more than just that Tom. She couldn't control herself, she was wolfing out at the slightest thing" Tom shrugged before picking up his gym bag and hugging Shannon.

"I have to go, footie practice. Why don't you find her and see if she's ok" Shannon watched as Tom left before opening her IPhone and searching for wolf information. Scanning through the hits a sentence caught her attention. _Mating season can be anywhere from January to April with the alpha female… _Shannon clicked onto the link, scanning through the information before throwing her phone into her bag and running out of the café.

*/*/*

"We aren't going to make it. We are still too far" Rhydian pulled Maddy back against his chest before muttering

"We can always spend it out here, just the two of us" Maddy smiled at the thought before replying

"Maybe" Maddy tried to say more before a crash was heard through the forest. Maddy leant down, using eolas to search for the cause. She gasped as she saw Shannon stumbling through the forest calling her name. Maddy looked back up at Rhydian before saying

"It's Shannon" As Maddy tried to run to Shannon, Rhydian grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"No, you need to stay here" Maddy tried to pull away but as Rhydian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she didn't feel the need to pull away but tried to move closer to him instead.

Shannon came running through the trees and stopped in shock as she saw who was wrapped around Maddy before she came back to her senses and tried to pull Maddy away. Rhydian growled at Shannon, tightening his grip on Maddy.

"Maddy you need to get away from him. You're in heat, it's not safe for you" Maddy looked at Shannon with a blank expression. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything apart from the feeling of Rhydians hands moving over her hips. Shannon waited for Maddy to respond before sighing and raising her phone to her ear.

"I found her. She's by the river" Shannon lowered her phone before she realised that both Maddy and Rhydians eyes had both turned amber with the black veins creeping up their necks.

Rhydian was the first to turn, he waited pacing in front of Maddy and growling at Shannon. As Maddy turned, two more wolves appeared from behind Shannon growling at Rhydian and forcing him away. As the two older wolves moved in front of Maddy, the younger wolf looked between the two before running away.


	4. Slut Like You

**I know ANOTHER UPDATE. Seeing as it's so close to Christmas, I'll try to make a few updates before for both stories. Shouldn't really be writing as I several work things to do to make sure I finish at 1 on Christmas Eve but due to my neighbours being…. Ahem **_**rude, **_**I've had my IPod out which, of course, has given me inspiration. So please enjoy, oh and to ilovebobbylockwood, I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger. **

*/*/*

_You don't win a prize with your googly eyes _

_I'm not a crackerjack _

_You can't go inside _

_Unless I let you Jack.. Or Sam_

_Fuck, what's your name again_

_You male come now_

_You caveman sit down_

_You shh don't ruin it now_

_Check please_

*/*/*

**The next morning **

Maddy groaned the muscles in her body protesting as she stretched out on the old beaten coach. She paused for a second, confused by her surroundings, as the last thing she remembered was being in the forest with Rhydian. The pain in her chest began to pound at the thought of him. She moaned at the pain as the door to the den was unlocked and opened. Maddy sat partially upright as Shannon and her Mam walked in, each carrying either a plate of breakfast or a mug of coffee. Maddy smiled in appreciation as Shannon passed the mug to her before nearly downing the entire beverage.

"How are you feeling?" Maddy looked up at her Mam before answering

"My chest hurts and my muscles feel tight" Shannon rubbed Maddys back before asking

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Maddy shook her head. Shannon looked over at Emma who simply said

"It's normal" Maddy looked between the two of them before asking

"What's normal? What happened last night?" Shannon took the empty cup from Maddy and placed it down.

"You're in Heat" Maddy looked at Shannon in horror before looking at her Mam. Emma sighed before saying

"It's true. You're of age now that the mating season applies to you. You're giving of a pheromone that male wolfbloods are responding to. You've bonded to Rhydian, this is why he ran back to find you. His wolf knows that you are ready to mate" Maddy looked at the ground, blushing. Her Mam had never explained anything like this to her before and, suddenly, the avoidance of answering physical education questions that her teacher had asked them to, made complete sense. There was no point answering anything that didn't apply to them.

Maddy bit her lip before asking

"So what happened after I transformed?" Emma moved closer to her before saying

"Your dad and I had to get you away from Rhydian until you were both ready for this. You weren't happy and there was a small fight but we managed to get you back here and force you into the den through the shaft" Maddy looked properly at her, wincing slightly at the slowly healing bite marks of her arm.

"Sorry," Emma smiled before Maddy continued "But where did Rhydian go?"

"He ran when we got there but he didn't go far. He's been watching from the hill all night. He is still there now" Maddy nodded, feeling relieved that he hadn't left.

"So does he know yet?"

"Yes" The reply never came from Emma but a huskier voice behind Maddy. She turned, smiling at the sight of Rhydian in the doorway.


	5. Timebomb

**Hey Happy New Year everyone. My first update of 2014, which will be tons better than last year, hopefully. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Years and that you didn't get too hammered. I was extremely inspired by 'Timebomb' by P!nk for this chapter and the extract I've used has to be my favourite lines, so if you haven't heard the song, check it out because it's amazing! This is one of the longest chapters I have written so far, spanning 3 and a bit pages and 1,228 words. Just to make up for the fact I haven't updated in a while, so, enjoy.**  
*/*/*

_I don't want to be precious_

_I don't want to feel stress_

_Life is for the living _

_But not a living hell _

_So take it_

_Take this_

_Oh, you can have all of me _

_Take it _

_Take this _

_Here, you can have everything_

_I don't want to be flawless _

_When I go I want the cuts to show_

*/*/*

Daniel, Emma and Shannon had left them alone in the den to talk. Though Daniel had not gone too far, Maddy could hear him breathing from the staircase.

"So what do we do?" Maddy shook her head and leaned back.

"I don't know. I just, I don't feel ready for this" Rhydian nodded before saying

"I agree. It's too soon for us." Maddy sighed before leaning into him and saying

"Thank you" Rhydian kissed her forehead before hugging her closer. Daniel walked into the den and sat across from the pair.

"It's not going to be easy for you too. You'll need physical contact with him in human and wolf form. You'll need to be escorted on full moons and not be left alone with each other" Maddy nodded before asking

"Anything else?" Dan cleared his throat before saying

"This isn't something that lasts a few days. Mating periods in wolves can last until March"

*/*/*

"So Rhydians back then? To stay?" Shannon nodded before placing her cup down.

"Seems like it." Shannon looked up at the sound of heels before rolling her eyes as the three K's walked through the college canteen. They stopped directly in front of them before Katrina asked

"Tickets for the dance?" Tom nodded before getting the money out for one ticket. Kay looked at Shannon, eyeing her up and down before asking

"And what about you?" Shannon grabbed her purse before saying

"Two," She paused for a second before continuing "Actually four" Kay handed the tickets before all three turned and strutted away.

Tom looked at the extra two tickets in Shannon's hand before saying "Maddy and Rhydian?" Shannon smiled before replying

"Just helping them both out"

"Leek boy? He's back?" Shannon looked up in surprise to see Jimi smirking down at her. She stammered before Tom intervened

"Yeah, He's moved back down into the area." Jimi took a spare chair and sat down with them before saying

"He's not the only one. Liam's moved back too" Tom replied

"Where did he go?" Jimi laughed before saying

"His granddad took him out of school. Liam told me that he was insane, kept rambling about werewolves. Wanted to train him to defend himself" Shannon looked across at Tom quickly before saying

"Got to go, meeting Harry. I'll talk to you later, at Maddys" Tom nodded before looking at Jimi and saying

"Yeah, see you"

*/*/*

Maddy looked down at the invitation before looking up at Shannon and asking

"A formal, really?" Shannon nodded before saying

"It could be good. A way for you and Rhydian to reconnect, without being supervised" Maddy shook her head, smirking before replying

"Shannon Kelly, don't be a bad influence. You know I'm not allowed to be alone with him"

"With who?" Tom passed the bowl of popcorn to Maddy who simply shook her head in reply. Shannon laughed before simply replying

"I'll tell you later" Maddy picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it at her before saying

"Gossip" As she turned her head, the pillow had come back in her face with Shannon retorting

"Animal" Maddy laughed before going still and turning her head to a faint noise outside the door. Looking at the time and deeming that it couldn't be her parents arriving home, Maddy opened the back door and took a few hesitant steps outside. She gasped as a hand grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a hard chest. She felt the rumble of laughter before she said

"Not funny, Rhydian" Rhydian bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before replying

"Was a little bit," Rhydian laced his fingers between hers and continued "Fancy a run?" Maddy bit her lip before replying

"I can't. Shannon and Tom are here but you can come in" Rhydian smiled and allowed Maddy to drag him into the house. Shannon smiled at the sight of Rhydian and Tom stood up to hug him briefly before they all turned their attention back to the film. Shannon kept glancing over at the couple. Rhydian, at angle on the sofa with Maddy between his legs whilst Maddy was cuddled into his chest. She coughed slightly before saying

"So Rhydian, has Maddy told you about the dance?" Maddy rolled her eyes whilst Rhydian looked at Shannon and asked

"What dance?"

"It's just this college formal. Black ties and ball gown themed. The K's are planning it" Rhydian pulled a face before asking

"All the K's got into college?" Tom laughed before replying

"Yeah, even Katrina. They are all doing a beauty course. Jimi got in too, he's doing business management under is father's orders" Rhydian laughed before turning to Maddy and saying

"Do you want me to come?" Maddy looked up at him, ready to say that she didn't even want to go when something inside her made her change her mind

"Yes, I do" Rhydian smiled before replying

"Then I'll come" Maddy smiled before turning her attention back to the film. She hadn't been paying much attention to it and now Rhydian was making it much harder. His fingers seemed to be everywhere. Ghosting over the sliver of skin when her top and ridden up and along her thigh against her skin tight jeans. As his fingers trailed closer to the band of her trousers, he bent and pressed a light kiss on her neck, Maddy moaned softly and turned her head, capturing his lips with her own. She could hear Tom faintly taking the moaning in the background about PDA but in that moment she couldn't care less. She turned, straddling Rhydian and deepening the kiss.

"Maddy, stop" Maddy barely opened an eye and looked at Shannon, who gasped at the bright amber pupil before rushing out of the room. Rhydian growled at the lack of skin before beginning to slowly raise her top up before a gush of cold water was poured over both of them. Maddy leapt of Rhydian gasping in surprise before glaring at Shannon, who stood there casually with a vase in one hand.

"What the hell?" Shannon shrugged before placing the vase down and replied

"You weren't listening and you were close to wolfing out." Tom looked up at Shannon before saying slowly

"I think I need that explanation now"

*/*/*

Jimi was sat in Bernie's, waiting for Liam to arrive. He had suggested meeting at the local pub now that they were both legal but Liam had ranted that he couldn't drink because he could never let his guard down. Jimi dropped the topic almost immediately, not wanting to offend his mate.

"Jimi, how are you?" Jimi looked up from his blackberry, a gift from his father for passing his course so far, to see Liam. He hadn't changed much over the years but he was defiantly taller and more muscular than when he had last seen him. Jimi stood up to greet him before saying

"Not bad. How are you doing mate? Ain't heard of you for a while" Liam smiled thinly before replying

"Can't complain" Liam turned to one side and Jimi couldn't help but notice the four claw marks along Liam's jawline.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Liam touched the marks and smiled proudly before replying

"Hunting accident but I won"


End file.
